


Just What I Needed

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: Keith needed to be alone. He could hardly breath, why him? Why couldn't he just be a normal person?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://twitter.com/kurageclear/status/825510584925900800

Keith needed to be alone. He could hardly breath, why him? Why couldn't he just be a normal person? Just living his life on earth, alone in his cabin. 

As Keith rounded the corner he heard bangs coming from his room. "The hell?"   
He ran over and pressed his ear to the door. Silent. Quickly he opened the door, hand on his knife. 

"Who!... Lance? Wh-What are you doing in my room?" 

Lance was laying on his bed, head dangling off the side. "Oh hey Keith." He sat up, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Im going to keep you company! So now you can't sulk in here all alone like you alway do." 

Keith frowned, 'lance...' Slowly he sighed and softly smiled, "okay." Keith took off his jacket before sitting on the floor. 

"So, what do you normally do when you sit in the dark like an emo."Keith made a face and slapped the back of Lance's head. 

"Well... I guess, normally, just lay in bed and think about home." 

Lance frowned, "yeah, I know what you mean... I miss home too. Everything is so diffrent now." 

"Yeah." 

Lance jumped, "oh crap! I didn't mean like that!" 

Keith laughed, "I know Lance, its okay." He stared down at the symbol on his knife. Lance looked at it as well, it was so strange, the glow, the alien language. Even though Keith says he's okay, Lance knows he isn't.

Lance got off the bed and went in front of Keith, hugging him close. "You don't need to lie to me Keith." 

Keith frowned, shutting his eyes so he couldn't cry. All he could do was shake his head. 

"You don't need to hide you emotions, it's not healthy. It's okay to cry! We all do it Keith! Just cry." 

That was when the damn broke. 

Tears fell down Keith's face. He pulled away from Lance so he could wipe them away. After a moment he began to laughed. "You know, I don't even remember the last time I cried, not even. Not even when my father left me." 

Lance sat in silence. Having a big family he knows when to just sit and listen when one needed venting.

"I was just so angry! How could you just leave your son alone in a world! Then the Garrison came. I hated him and I hated them. I hated everyone. I was so distant, so cold." Keith let out a shaky breath. "I was so lost in the world. Knowing nothing but orders." 

Lance was shocked, "Keith." 

Keith shook his head, "well, the past is the past I guess. Why dwell on something you can't change." He sniffed and wiped his nose. 

Lance grabbed his hand, "well... we're you family Keith and don't you forget it." 

Keith smiled softly, "thanks lance." 

Lance smiled back and pushed at his arm, "eh, anything to get you out of you funk. And just so you know, you look much better when you smile."

Keith laughed and shook his head, "ass." 

Lance scuffed, "bet you love it!" 

Keith pushed him back, "like I could love your ass." 

The pair laughed, smiles wider then they have in months. It felt good to smile and laugh. It was as if, for that moment, everything was okay. As if they weren't at war. Like they were home. 

Keith stood up and helped Lance to his feet. He didn't let go of the other's hand, softly holding it. 

"Thank you Lance, seriously. Despite your annoyance your not that bad." 

Lance smiled, "same can go for you." 

Neither let go of the other's hand. 

Lance shifted on his feet, a light blush crept onto his cheeks. 

Keith licked his lips, 'Oh god! What do I do?' 

Slowly, he crept forward. He didn't see Lance back away, so that was good. He moved his hand up his arm. 

The pair drew closer and closer, until, their lips met. 

It was amazing. Like a thousand fireworks exploding in the night sky. 

Lance closed his eye, letting the feeling envelop him. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, holding him close. He didn't want this to end. 

Eventually the pulled away, gasping for air, and softly smiling. 

"Wow. That was amazing." 

Keith nodded, "yeah." 

The two separate, but held each others hands. 

"Well, it's late. I'll let you get some rest." 

Keith was blushing, a sight Lance wouldn't forget, "yeah, we have a long day tomorrow." 

Unwilling they let go of each others hands. 

"Goodnight Lance." 

"Goodnight Keith." 

When Lance left Keith collapsed onto his bed, he traced a finger on his lips. "I guess this is just what I needed."


End file.
